Marche ou crève
by Julindy
Summary: [SPOILERS INFINITY WAR] Le silence, et une seule réalité. Vous avez perdu. [...] Tu voudrais parler, crier, hurler. Simplement tendre la main. Mais tu ne peux que rester là, à contempler la fin. Ta fin. Parce que tu as échoué.


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Après avoir vu le film Infinity War vendredi, j'étais obligée d'écrire dessus. C'est donc chose faite. J'ai rarement eu un tel besoin de poser des mots sur quelque chose, de pouvoir exprimer des sentiments et un ressenti. Mais à trop vivre nos personnages, on se perd un peu dans leur souffrance, et écrire ces mots a été aussi douloureux que libérateur. J'ai vraiment écrit ce texte avec mes tripes, peut-être plus que nul autre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré le moment de déprime assuré.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire. Le titre de ce texte est emprunté à un roman de Stephen King**

 **Warnings : Deathfic, plein de angst et de drama. Couple slash vaguement évoqué donc je suis obligée de le mentionner, mais on peut en faire abstraction. **

**Spoilers : Évidemment, spoilers pour le film "Infinity War".**

* * *

C'est fini.

Un claquement de doigts, juste un foutu claquement de doigts, et tout est terminé.

Tes oreilles bourdonnent, ta vision est trouble, tu ne sens plus tes extrémités, et tout est terminé.

Le silence.

Le silence, et une seule réalité.

Vous avez perdu. Vous avez _tout_ perdu.

Tu trembles, à la réalisation progressive de votre échec. Tu trembles, à la perte brutale de l'adrénaline qui jusque-là te maintenait debout. Tu trembles, et tu ne sais pas vraiment si ce sont tes blessures ou simplement la fatigue qui te submerge enfin.

Tu voudrais te reposer, mais tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer, oui, mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut simplement se relever. Marcher, continuer et avancer.

Se relever, vraiment ? Un instant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te demander pourquoi. Mais puisqu'il le faut…

Tu te relèves. Contemples, vaguement abasourdi, le champ de bataille qui se dessine sous tes yeux. N'osant pas, ne voulant pas y croire. Tu fermes les yeux un instant, mais quand tu les rouvres, rien n'a changé. Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ?

Vous avez tout perdu. Toi, comme tous les autres. Vous avez échoué. _Tu_ as échoué.

Tu as échoué à combattre Thanos, tu as échoué à prendre les meilleures décisions, tu as échoué à défendre ta planète. Tu as échoué.

Tu te flagelles, portant sur tes épaules le poids de toutes ces vies perdues. Perdues pour qui, perdues pour quoi ? Perdues pour rien, puisque tu as échoué.

C'est ta faute, tu…

Un appel. Interrompant la litanie sans fin de tes remords. Tu connais cette voix, tu ne le connais que trop, tu ne l'aimes que trop. Tu te tournes lentement.

Bleu contre bleu. Ton soulagement contre son angoisse. Vos regards, soudés l'un à l'autre. Et la réalisation, soudaine, brutale. _Il est là._ Il est vivant, il est là, juste là. _Bucky_ …

Et pourtant, il y a de la peur de sa voix, un appel à l'aide que tu ne comprends pas.

Tu voudrais tendre la main vers lui, ôter le souci dans ses yeux, dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de les couvrir des tiennes. Mais tu restes là, figé, immobile.

Pêle-mêle, l'incompréhension se mue en choc, l'angoisse devient peur dévorante, et l'horreur semble suinter de chaque pore de ta peau.

Comme la fleur qui se fane et redevient poussière. Comme le bois qui s'enflamme et disparait dans un nuage de cendres. Comme ce corps devant toi qui semble tout à coup tomber en miettes. Débris noirs flottant dans le vent, noir de suie et noir de nuit.

Tu trouves ça poétique, presque beau d'une certaine manière, et tu te hais pour ça.

D'abord la main, que tu as si souvent tenu dans la tienne. Puis le bras, qui s'était si souvent posé sur tes épaules. Ensuite les jambes, qui ont si souvent enserré ta taille. Enfin le buste, contre lequel tu t'es si souvent blottit.

Et toi tu restes là, sans bouger. Immobile. Tu assistes, impuissant, à la destruction de ton monde, qui sous tes yeux vole en éclats.

Tu voudrais parler, crier, hurler. Simplement tendre la main. Mais tu ne peux que rester là, à contempler la fin. Ta fin. Parce que tu as _échoué_.

Tu ne lâches pas des yeux ce visage, son visage. Comme pour retarder l'inéluctable. Comme pour le retenir un instant de plus auprès de toi. Rien qu'un instant, juste une seconde.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu dans ton champ de vision, il n'y a plus rien. Il n'est plus là. Les dernières bribes noires flottent et se laissent emporter par la brise, ou tombent en poussière sur le sol. Tu ne les vois pas. Tu ne vois rien, rien d'autre que ce bleu qui te transperce. Te transperçait.

C'est seulement à cet instant que ton corps accepte de se mouvoir, que tes jambes avancent, presque malgré toi. Est-ce vraiment toi qui décides, ou simplement le désespoir qui te guide ?

Tu t'agenouilles, contemples longuement la terre desséchée sans y voir ce que tu y cherches désespérément. Ta main effleure le sol, et tu pourrais jurer y sentir la chaleur d'un corps si tu ne savais qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage de ton esprit.

Un mirage. Un foutu mirage. Un foutu cauchemar plutôt. Un foutu cauchemar bien trop réel.

Le silence, et une seule réalité. Tu as vraiment tout perdu.

 _Tout._

La boule dans ta gorge t'empêche de respirer, tu réprimes les larmes qui te montent aux yeux et calmes les sanglots qui agitent ta poitrine.

Tu ne peux pas craquer. Tu ne _dois_ pas craquer.

Tu dois juste marcher. Marcher, continuer et avancer.

 _Bucky…_

Tu vomis tripes et boyaux, vomis la bile infâme qui te monte à la gorge.

Tu hurles à t'en briser la voix, hurles cette colère qui te dévore.

Tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps, pleures ces larmes trop longtemps retenues.

Tu frappes le sol de tes poings, frappes ce monde qui t'a tout pris.

 _Bucky…_

Comme tu le voudrais…

Tu voudrais vomir, hurler, pleurer, frapper. Tu voudrais trouver un exutoire à ta colère et à ta douleur. Tu voudrais Bucky. Juste Bucky. Tu le veux tellement que ça fait mal.

Mais tu restes impassible, ne montres rien de ta souffrance. Tu ne peux pas craquer. Tu ne dois pas craquer. Pas maintenant, même pas plus tard, et sans doute jamais. Si tu craques, tu ne te relèveras pas. Ça, tu le sais.

Tu dois juste marcher. Marcher, continuer et avancer. Marcher pour continuer, continuer pour avancer, avancer pour ne pas mourir.

Marche Steve. Marche, continue et avance.

Alors te relèves, les yeux secs et le visage fermé. Les yeux vides et le cœur mort. Mais tu te relèves.

Marche Steve.

Tu obéis, parce que tu ne sais faire que ça. Parce que tu ne peux faire que ça. Le Capitaine n'a pas mal, lui. Il se contente d'obéir.

Marche Steve.

Tu obéis, parce que tu n'as jamais rien pu lui refuser. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Marche Steve.

Tu obéis, te relèves et marche. Tu marches, continues et avances. Parce que tu n'as plus que ça.

Marche Steve, marche.

Marche ou crève.


End file.
